Zeus
Zeus is the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III ''and appears in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Isaac Clarke. His menu theme is composed of thunder clouds and yellow lightning strikes. Biography "OLYMPUS SHALL NEVER FALL!" From the marble halls high on Mount Olympus, Zeus rules over mortals and immortals alike as King of the Gods. Having claimed the throne by overthrowing his Titan father Cronos, Zeus keeps a careful watch on his own offspring. Even now Zeus' half mortal son, the Spartan Warrior Kratos, rises up to take revenge. As the most powerful of the Olympians, Zeus will defend his supremacy against any who oppose him. His justice is swift and delivered in devastating thunderbolts and lightning. THE LEGACY OF ZEUS: *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War lll'' *''God of War: Ascension'' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Arcade Opening "There is trouble in Olympus, and great turmoil in the mortal world. Souls from across the universe amass to do battle, including my own son. All in service of a self-proclaimed god, an imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all. I have forbidden the gods from interfering in the affairs of mortals. Olympus must remain removed from the clamor below. But Kratos has shown what can happen when those not born of Olympus attain too much power. I will put a stop to this madness. And to anyone who dares stand in my way." Rival Name: Isaac Clarke Reason: 'Zeus arrives to inspect the Rival Arena, dismissing the "work of the pretender" as a "mortal child's play-thing". He then notices Isaac and inquires if the engineer was the one who built the strange world. Isaac merely responds the he had just arrived, himself, and Zeus becomes angered when he believes Isaac "dared to raise his hand against a god", after Isaac inadvertedly points his plasma cutter at Zeus. Zeus attempts to shoot Isaac with a lightning bolt, but it is deflected by Isaac's Kinesis. Enraged, Zeus tells Isaac that he will pay with his life for his insolence as they prepare to fight. '''Connection: '''Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being incredibly bloody and violent (God of War and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated and killed by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Both rely heavily on electrical things to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's ''The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Ending "It had been too long since I've been back to Olympus. I have restored order on earth, where before there was only chaos. To do so, the most unruly of mortals had to be reminded of their place, and the so-called god stripped of his pretense. The threat posed by Kratos is real. It must be dealt with decisively. He must be made aware of the power that the Gods of Olympus possess. And if he thought he would simply stride into Olympus... ...he will soon enough see what a mistake that is." Gameplay Please see Zeus/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'''Character Select: **"You have chosen wisely, mortal." **"Very well." **"This should be amusing," *'Prematch:' **"I am king of the gods!" **"I will break you!" *'Item Pick-up:' *'Using Thunder Clap:' ** "Enough!" *'Using Ultimate Storm:' ** "Kneel before me." *'Using Wrath of The Gods:' ** "I grow weary of this." *'Successful KO:' **"The battle is mine." *'Respawn:' **"Your good fortune has run dry." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Descent From Olympus:' Zeus floats onto the ground with his back to the camera and turns around, his wrists emitting a lightning aura. *'Mere Mortals!:' In a rising shot, Zeus folds his arms and proclaims, "I am king of the gods!" *'Witness My Power:' Zeus holds his right arm in the air, releases a stream of lightning, and clutches a lightning bolt. *'Olympic Taunt:' Zeus walks forward, points, and says, "I will break you!" Winning Screen *'How Trivial!': Zeus hovers above the ground, his hands bursting with lightning, and laughs. *'Now You Know My Power!': Zeus makes an electric ball of energy. *'Insolence!': Zeus clutches the cameraman's throat and lifts him, smiling. *'For Olympus!': Zeus strokes his beard and poses. Losing Screen *If using How Trivial!: Crosses his arms and turns away. *If using Now You Know My Power!: He grabs the camera and throws it to the floor *Turns away as lightning strikes, and he disappears Costumes Olympic Toga Zeus's default appearance as he is seen in God of War III. Olympic Armor Zeus's alternate appearance as seen in God of War: Ascension. *Default: White toga, gold armor. *Black toga, black armor, black skin. *Blue toga, white armor *Gold toga, blue armor Young Zeus Zeus' young appearance, as seen in God of War II. Gallery Zeus vs Isaac.png|Zeus and Isaac Clarke on the Graveyard Stage Graveyard.jpg Zeus VS Screen.png BFsULZ1CIAAuskX.jpg large.jpg|Zeus' unlockable costume 208956_430698163680551_235389654_n.jpg|Olympian Armor 100_0553.JPG|Zeus' main menu theme 6702 430819367001764 1593041500 n.jpg|Young Zeus Yes.png 2013-03-20-200100.jpg 2013-03-20-193237.jpg 2013-03-19-213748.jpg 2013-03-19-214753.jpg Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Zeus Trailer Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Zeus Arcade Walkthrough (Commentary) (PS3) (HQ) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Zeus "Olympic Armor" Costume Review (Commentary) Trivia *Zeus is the first villain to be released as DLC. *Zeus is one of three characters to break the fourth wall in their intro or outro's, the others being Kratos and Jak and Daxter. *This marks the second time that Zeus have ever been playable, the first being God of War: Ghost of Sparta. *Zeus is the second character represented from God of War, the first being Kratos. This makes the God of War series the second game series in terms of more playable characters, the first being inFamous, which represents Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath. *Zeus is the sixth confirmed villain character added to the game. The first five are Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec, Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Evil Cole MacGrath. *Although Zeus is the god of thunder, he can still be harmed by electrical attacks like every other character. *Zeus is one of 3 characters whose attacks that can absorb projectiles and convert them into AP, along with Cole's Frost Shield and Sir Daniel's Golden Shield. *Zeus is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus is the only one of the five to glide in Level 2, not in Level 3. *Zeus is one of three characters whose Supers can affect stages, the other two being Big Daddy, and Isaac Clarke. **Zeus is the only first-party character to do so. *Zeus is one of five characters who die in the game series they come from. The others being Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth, Cole MacGrath, and Nariko. *Continuity-wise, Zeus, as well as Sir Daniel, is the oldest character as he is centuries old. *Zeus, along with Dr. Nefarious and the Helghan Army, were originally the primary antagonists of the game in early development, but they were scrapped in favor of having Polygon Man as the game's antagonist. *Occasionally when respawning, Zeus will say that he underestimated the opponent, making him, Clank, and Dante the only characters to actually admit to their opponents' strength. *Zeus and Heihachi are the only characters introduced into the game that were not revealed by any sort of leak prior to their official announcement. *His Level 3 makes him very similar to Hades during the Hades stage. *Zeus, along with Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Raiden and Heihachi, is one of five characters in the game to have been a father seen in another game. **Zeus, along with his son, Kratos, are the only characters in the game that are of the same family, but are mortal enemies. **Funny enough, both Zeus and Kratos are the only characters in the game with losing screens that break the fourth wall by interacting with the camera. *Zeus is considered to be the most powerful character in the game, possibly surpassing Big Daddy and Evil Cole. **Zeus is also considered to be the slowest character in the game, the second slowest is Big Daddy. *Zeus is the only character in which his entire moveset can be charged up. *In Zeus rival cutscene, he refers to the Rival Arena as looking like a "mortal child's play-thing". With the Rival Arena being a manifestation of PlayStation, that is essentially what it is. *When using the Spear of Destiny, Zeus will only stab forward, no matter which direction you attack. *His menu background is lightning behind him and electricity on his arms. *His color palette blue toga, white armor, is a possible refference to his brother Poseidon. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:DLC